CORE A - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The main purpose of Core A is to provide essential administrative support for all program-related activities and to interface with the National Institutes of Health, the University of Mississippi Medical Center (UMMC) administration, the UMMC Grants and Contracts office, the Department of Physiology and other departments represented in the Program Project Grant (PPG), and the investigators of the PPG. The Program Director is responsible for the scientific and financial management of the program and will be assisted by the Co-Director. The administrative staff of Core A is responsible for purchasing and fiscal management, preparation of manuscripts and posters for national meetings, interfacing with UMMC Human Resources department on personnel issues, program-related travel by the investigators and visits by invited consultants and speakers, and reports to the National Institutes of Health. The Administrative Core also disseminates important information to the program investigators, organizes scientific meetings and seminars related to the PPG, and coordinates assessment of research progress by the Internal and External Advisory Committees. The members of the Internal Advisory Board are leaders of major academic units at UMMC and will assess progress and review the direction of the PPG on a regular basis and will help develop strong liaisons between PPG investigators and key clinical and basic science departments. The External Advisory Board consists of outstanding scientists from other institutions who have expertise that will help advance the goals of the PPG; they will provide periodic assessment of the PPG scientific progress and meet with PPG investigators and the Internal Advisory Board each year. The Administrative Core has centralized many of the day to day business and administrative operations, improving the efficiency and cost-effectiveness of the PPG.